dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
A Drink of Water
の |romaji=Chō-Seisui no Kōnō |translated title=The Effects of the Super Holy Water |release=August 26, 1986 (Weekly Shōnen Jump, 1986 #39) |engrelease=May 2003 |saga=Commander Red Saga |episode=62 |previous=Sage of the Karin Tower |next=Son Goku Strikes Back! }} の |''Chō-Seisui no Kōnō''|lit. "The Effects of the Super Holy Water"}} is the eighty-ninth chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Cover The cover of this chapter shows Goku standing in the center with Korin standing in the background. Summary Goku can not believe it took Kame-Sen’nin three years, and Karin wonders how long it will take him. Goku says he can not wait that long, and decides to get serious. He hops around leaving some afterimages, and Karin recognizes Zanzōken. Karin jump kicks up into the air, missing a Goku, and Goku dives at mid-air Karin from above, but that was just an afterimage, and Goku dives into the ground. Karin knows how to counter Zanzōken. Goku can not believe he is already out of breath, and Karin explains that the air is thinner up here. Karin also says he probably has not noticed how much stronger he has gotten just climbing up Karin Tower. Then Karin holds up Goku's pouch, and Goku tells him to give it back. Instead, though, he throws it over the edge, so Goku runs down the tower to get it back, since it would be awful if the Red Ribbon Army got it. He grabs it, and scurries all the way back up the tower and yells at Karin for that. Karin laughs, and explains that it took Goku one day to get up here the first time, but this time, a round trip took him only three hours. Then they start the chase all over again, until night falls. They both go to sleep and Goku wakes up. He goes over to take the water, but then decides against it. Karin thinks to himself that he is honest, unlike Muten Rōshi. The chase continues the next day. Goku is determined to get it today, and so he rushes at Karin, and keeps swinging at him. Goku starts tickling Karin in mid-air when they are near the railing, and he accidentally drops his staff and the jar over the edge. Goku leaps off to grab it, and catches onto the railing with his tail. Goku asks if it is alright to drink it now, and Karin gives him the okay. He gulps it down, but he thinks that nothing has happened. Karin says the Super Holy Water is really just ordinary water, and Goku thinks he has been tricked. Karin says it was not a trick; he has already gotten stronger from climbing up and down Karin Tower and chasing him around. “Now then, test out the fruits of your training by returning to the lower world!” Goku is very happy, and he thanks him. As he leaves, Karin thinks how Goku has now surpassed Muten Rōshi. Appearances Characters *Goku *Korin Locations *Earth **Korin Tower Techniques *Afterimage Strike Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Commander Red Saga Category:Dragon Ball chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters